THe Chaos Theory
by Punk-Sk8er
Summary: Neji is normally a stoic cool calm and collected school hotty but what happens when a certain pink haired girl shows up
1. Neji defeated on all fronts

1[sorry I havent written in a while not that I have many fans but this plot just came to mind so I figured why not enjoy =) ]

Neji walked slowly towards school, his school blazer neatly unbuttoned and his school shirt tucked in his pants, which where also nicely ironed folded neatly at the end around his recently shined shoes. To say Neji looked good was the understatement of the year, well at least to the girls in his school. Neji himself didn't think he looked extremely hot nor did he try to, he just liked looking neat that's all. His long black hair hanging down his back with a rubber band holding it together exactly three inches from the end.

Neji held his school bag over his shoulder with his right hand while his left stayed in his pocket. It was a calm day with a nice wind blowing in his general direction, which made his blazer softly flail behind him along with his hair. Konoha high wasn't to far from the hyuga compound so neji enjoyed the walk, it gave him time to think about the day ahead , he had chemistry first period which he hated, now don't get him wrong chemistry wasn't a bad subject but when he was partnered up with a fangirl who couldn't even think straight when he was around it sucked. He hated when she would spill something just so he would rub up on her, it was at the least annoying. Which switch his thought from his schedule to girls....now he wasn't gay but girls in his school didn't interest him at all. They all had know self respect, they all would try to make them self look better, he wanted a girl who didn't try to make there chest look bigger anytime he walked by, one that didn't try to have sex with him anytime they caught him alone in the stairway. One that he had too......

At that moment neji bumped into someone they fell to the floor in font of him. Neji looked down and saw two pink eyes staring up at him _great another fangirl _neji thought to himself.

"Hey! Watch it!" the girl yelled starting to pick up her books. Neji was caught off girl no one ever spoke to him like that let alone a girl, they usually kissed the ground he walked on but this one.....while he stood there lost in his thoughts the female picked up all her books and put them back in her bag, and stood at full height staring at neji.

"You not gonna say sorry! Geez people in this town are so rude!" with that she turned on her heels and stormed off towards his school it was at this point in time he noticed she had long pink hair. Neji stood there for a second and regained his composure and walked towards the school. He arrived just in time for first period chemistry, he walked in the class and nodded to a group of boy's whom he knew personally and walked to his seat. He sat down and thought for a second about the girl with the pink hair, he looked around the room and noticed everyone wearing white coats, today must be a lab day he decided and his head and stood up and walked to the back of the class where all the lab coats where he reached in and pulled out a coat in his size and turned on his heels and felt someone bounce off of him.

"Ouch what the hell is wrong with people in this......you again!" it was the same pink haired girl. He realized again he was unable to speak. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought to himself, she stood up and pushed pass him grabbing a coat and stormed off to her seat. This time however neji managed to gather himself together quickly and walked calmly where he was happy to see that his partner wasn't here today, he smirked and sat down and looked to his right and noticed that the pinked hair girl was partner up with another girl he never seen before, with her hairstyle she reminded him of a panda. He pushed the thought out of his head and looked as the teacher walked in.

"Good mourning class pick up your beakers and lets begin".....

The day went by pretty fast and he noticed the pink haired girl or "pink" as he decided to name her and "panda" had already had two classes with him. He walked to his last class which was gym he walked down in the locker and quickly sidestepped to the side as sneaker flew by his face he looked for the source and saw lee or "rock lee" as people in the MMA club called him. He smiled

"I see your reflexes are still good" rock lee said smiling

"Why would they change from yesterday?" neji inquired

This seem to catch lee off-guard seeing as he stood there trying to think of a comeback, with that neji walked pass him and up to his locker opened it threw his bag in changed and walked up the stairs to the gym. As he looked around he saw a huge mat in the middle of the gym. Everyone sat around the mat as the gym teacher spoke.

"Alright you youth full children!!! today we will have friendly spars" he looked around the room and he gaze stopped on neji "neji your up!" neji quietly stood up and waited for his opponent. "Anyone volunteers?" The gym teacher asked and one hand went up, neji followed the hand down to find out the both belong to "pink" _just my luck_ he thought to himself.

"that's ok with you neji?" the gym teacher looked back at neji and he reluctantly nodded.

"Great I get to pay you back for knocking me down twice earlier!" said pink "better not to hold back!"

Neji slid silently into his fighting stance and surprisingly so did sakura he half expected her just to charge flailing her arms, but she seem ready to fight. She leaped forward without warning and aimed a punch at Neji's face it missed by a half and inch, but she continued forward aiming a punch towards the ground neji slid backwards coming to a stop but before he knew it he could feel the floor beneath him, he landed hard on his back before he realize what happen, the pink haired girl aimed a punch at the ground to make neji think she was falling forward but instead opened her hand at the last possible second and flipped forward and aimed a kick at his chin. Neji vision finally came to focus to see pink looking down at him smiling.

"The name is Sakura by the way you would do good to remember that" she strolled off to meet up with panda who gave her a hug. Neji sat up and looked around the whole room was quiet. Neji reached up and felt his jaw, still in place _last thing I need is a broken jaw, how the hell did I fall for that??!?!? _as neji yelled at himself mentally his teacher ran up to him

"Neji are you ok? That was a pretty strong kick, you need to go to the nurse?" he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"No im fine sir" he leaned back then flipped onto his feet and sat down in place and watched the remainder of the fights......

[so how you like it I think it was pretty good seeing as I haven't written a fanfic in a while oh well read and review are a group of ninja turtles will show at your door step and beat you up until you do]


	2. THe truth Revealed

1

[Chapter 2 coming right up!!!! enjoy r&r please!!!]

Neji walked slowly out of the locker room and towards the school exit, his school uniform on, and his school bag over his shoulder. So far so good neji thought as he slowly pushed the door to the school open. He had taken his time getting dressed waiting for everyone to leave, not because he was scared simply because of the fact that he hated people annoying him and he was not in the mood to fight.

He walked slowly down the stairs of the school when he heard a familiar voice yelling his name. "NEJI-SEMPAI!!!!!!!!" neji tops at the bottom of the stairs and looked over his shoulder, to see a yellow haired girl running towards him, he stopped and turned on his heels and caught her in a warm embrace. He let go of her and watched as she looked up at him.

"You heading my way?" neji asked casually as he began to walk, she followed. "You don't mind if we hang by my house little do you?" she asked with a pleading face, she knew the he did not like to come to her house for two reasons one, her mom always asked weird questions and assumed they where dating, the second ino had one of the girlish room in the world, including the boys on the wall, the pink, and worst of all the teddy bears.

"Fine ino" neji said closing his eyes for a second, he opened them and saw ino staring at him "YES!!!" she grabbed neji by the hand and began to run "LETS GOOOO" neji felt himself being pulled forward.

Neji forgot that ino was on the track team, but was quickly reminded when he started to have trouble keeping up "ino slow down a little ino watch out!" next thing neji new he was flying threw the air, his arms and legs flailing around into a rose bush.

Great neji said as he managed to pull what was left of his shirt out of the rose bush, which was nothing but mere shreds. He tossed it over his shoulder and looked at ino, who was of course staring at him sheepishly. "Im sorry neji-kun" he shrugged his shoulder and looked around his pants where cut up and so was his shirt and a blazer wouldn't look right with nothing under. So he deiced to stay shirtless it was a warm day so he didn't mind, he turned to ino again "you still have my shirt at your house?" she nodded quickly, he gestured for her to follow and they began to walk toward her house.

They arrived at ino's house shortly after it wasn't a long walk after all, neji scanned the surroundings, he spotted a moving truck outside an house and his heart jumped. "Who's moving out he asked" know that no one had lived there for 7 months. Ino looked at him with a smug face and said "they moved in a couple of days ago there just finishing putting everything into there house, im sure your familiar with one of them….well…your jaw is anyway…" she start to laugh as she walked into her house and a crestfallen neji in tow.

"you know you have the sexist abs in the whole school" ino said while neji put on a white shirt he left at her house a week ago. "hn….possibly but i don't have them to get girls, I have them to…." "fight" ino said cutting him off and finishing his sentence "yes yes I know but still there sexy you can have any girl in the school that you want" _not any girl_ neji thought to himself "but you insist on being a loner why? You never tell me and I'm suppose to be your best friend!" ino continued to rant while neji thoughts drifted other places. _Ok so what she was able to beat me but only by luck! If we had another fight then I would easily defeat her but I have to admit she does have skill_

A vibration woke him from these thought as he reached in his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone he opened it and answers "neji speaking…..yea uncle I know…….what happen?........again……hn……ok ok I'm on my way" neji hung up the phone and stood up, turned to ino and said "you still have my extra skateboard?" neji purposely left different items over here for just in case issues, seeing as he was over he a lot it only made sense. He picked up his skateboard and ran to the door, pushed it open and leaped onto the board he kicked a couple of times and he was on his way to the hyuga compound. Lucky for him his house was down hill from ino's so it would be much faster and he didn't have to kick.

He zoomed down the block moving from left to right with much grace skateboarding was second nature to him he could move elegantly without even thinking about out. He could do basically any trick he want and land how he wanted. He loved to skateboard because it kept him in shape and it was naturally fun. A car was heading at him so he weaved right heading towards the right of the road pushed hard on the back of the board and slid his front foot upward producing an Ollie onto the curb (a jump on a skateboard). He dodge threw the people, continuing his trip to his house, a huge group of kids blocked the way and there was a car to his left….shit he looked and saw a loose board leaned over a trash can. "that'll work"

Neji turned towards the board and kicked a couple of times went up the board and ollied off while in the air he decided to show off and grabbed the middle of his board and turned 360 (indy 360) on landing he bent down to numb the shock and slid his hand across the ground the group of kids where shocked at first and started to clap.

He stood up straight put his hands in his pocket and cruised to his house, he reaching there minutes later and popped his skateboard into his hands, proceeding to walk into his house he nodded to the guard and walked to where his uncle was. He slid open his door, scanning the room as he did it there where 3 other men besides his uncle in the room. They all turned and stared at him. "What's going on" neji asked his uncle stood up "Neji we have decided to tell you the full truth of your dad's death" neji blinked at them a coupe of times. "I don't get it I already know how my dad died"

"You know what we told you" he said calmly as if practice this speech , he slowly walked from behind his desk and faced neji. "The truth is his was sentenced to be killed"

"WHAT your lying my father was a honorable man he would never do anything to get him self sentenced to death!!!" neji shouted anger creeping up his neck turning his face compactly red. "He was an honorable man but he had a dark side you could say…let me just tell you what happen" his uncle pointed to a chair but he shook his head he couldn't sit knowing that his father was a possible criminal, it just wasn't possible his head began to run threw different explanations that all turned out impossible.

"You see your father was always a calm man and kept his emotions to himself, rage, joy sadness everything which caused it all to bubble up and swell inside of him till one day it all just exploded, the day your mom died, he could no longer hold it all in and went into a blind rage in the hospital after she died killing 2 couples and 6 of the hospital staff…he was sentenced to death and went quietly…" neji uncle finished looking at him.

Neji felt his knees buckle and he feel backwards into the chair and stared blankly at the floor for what seem like hours but what he knew was only a couple of minutes at which he quietly stood up and walked towards the door. When his uncle handed him a piece of paper with 10 names on it. "Those are the names of the people he killed." Neji went down the list and came across the last name haruno. Neji stared at the name "they had a child name sakura she goes to school with you, along with tenten the child of the other couple."

Neji stood there thinking, did she know? That's why she hated him so much? Or did she just have a genuine dislike for him. Regardless he had to repent for his fathers sins, so he began to make a to-do list in his head. He ran out the door, down the hall and walked into a room. The hyuga's kept record of everyone moving into the neighborhood he looked for haruno and came across her address. He turned on his heel and quickly ran out of the door jumped on his skateboard and made his way to that address; he arrived shortly after walked up the way and stop at the door. He slowly lifted his finger to ring the bell he pushed it and heard it ring threw out the house then the door knob turned……

[hope you like the 2nd chapter R&R please]


	3. The Owl and THe Mouse

[for those of you who don't know I changed the second chapter so you might wanna read it over, srry flames accepted]

Neji stared at the door for a moment then heard a voice from behind it. "Oops can't answer the door with this" the was a small clanking sound and the door swung open, revealing a pinked haired Sakura wearing a kitchen apron. She looked at him with confused eye, which quickly turned to show that she was annoyed. "what the hell are you doing here?"

Neji thought quickly "well I thought we where even after you broke my chin, so I thought we could be friends" she laughed then stopped when she realized that he was serious. "well you thought wrong, now you can leave" she was prepared to close the door he stopped it with his foot, he saw one hand reach for something behind the door. "I heard what happen to your parents" he blurted out.

Neji winced but nothing happen, he couldn't bring himself to look her in the face so he kept talking "My…My father was the one who….well…..who killed them" he stared at the ground "but it wasn't his fault" he added quickly. He looked her in the eye as she stared blankly at him, then something blinded neji from Sakura's hand neji jumped backwards as a knife came within inches of his stomach.

He looked up at Sakura and was surprised to see that she had no emotion but rage on her face. She looked directly at him and charged, stabbing at him with the knife luckily he had pretty good reflects or he would be pretty religious at the moment. she stabbed at him, he dodged right but she was prepared she aimed a kick at his face, it connected, neji flew backwards and landed on his back quickly jumping to one knee. He quickly accessed the damage. _Fractured possibly broken jaw_ he tried to move his jaw but winced at the pain _defiantly broken damn! This girl can kick!_ He stood up and slid into his fighting stance, and waited for the charge he was a 100% was coming.

As he predicted she charged, she stabbed aiming for his throat, he sidestepped and grabbed her hand, snapping it, she didn't even show signs of pains he pulled her knife hand behind her back forcing her to drop the knife, then brung his right arm around her throat. Holding her in place.

This is when shit really hit the fan. TenTen bust threw the door, looking at the scene in its worst possible stage. She stood there for a moment taking in the whole scene but soon her eye began to search for a weapon, neji was sure that when both there eye came across sakura's discarded knife. Tenten leaped for it, but neji was too quick he threw sakura at her knocking them both back, but Tenten was quick on the follow up she moved sakura out of the way and grabbed the knife. With two great leaps he was already on top of her, he kicked the knife high into the air. It landed not too far away from a seemingly unconscious sakura.

"What did you to her!" screamed an angry Tenten. Neji looked at the current scene, sakura laying still on the floor. A knife laying on the grass and Tenten straight ahead. "Waash Hassh HApsn" A pain shot threw the side of neji's mouth; he had remembered she broke his jaw! Great now he couldn't explain himself. He snapped back to attention as Tenten charged at him, she leaped gracefully into the air an aimed a kick at his head, neji ducked and sent a light kick to her back to keep her off balance then sweep kicked her. She feel hard on her back.

Tenten reached for him, neji jumped backwards, unfortunately for him she grabbed the knife and launched it at him. He ducked, then looked forward Tenten and a enraged sakura where both in fighting stance, glaring at neji. _I'm dead!_ Neji thought to himself he stood up straight and slid into a defensive stance.

Tenten was the first to charge Sakura quickly after her, neji readied himself Tenten came with a straight kick, which neji easily sidestepped. He turned on his pivot foot and dodge Sakura's straight punch. Neji slide back into his defensive stance by now he noticed sakura bend down and pick up the knife she threw at him _Damn I didn't get rid of the freaking knife! This is never going to end if I keep this up….well there only one way out of this…_ sakura charged at neji knife in hand, neji closed his eyes and stood up straight. If he was going to die he was going to die like a man.

"SAKURA STOP!!" neji felt a relatively small pain to what he was expecting shoot threw the right side of his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down to the about a centimeter of the blade in his chest, easily missing his heart. He looked for the source of the command and saw a middle age man with short spiky hair, a small beard, and light brown eyes standing in the door way of sakura's house a woman clinging onto his arm.

"Everyone inside now!" he said in a very commanding voice, sakura let go of the blade handle causing the blade to fall, at the same time giving him a longer cut. Neji winced and ripped off his shirt using it to nurse the wound. Tenten picked up the knife and ran inside the woman escorted sakura in. neji stood on the lawn for moment thinking about all the event that just occurred. He looked around and saw a couple of people staring at him, he vaguely wondered how long they been there, but pushed it out of his mind. He looked up at the sky, it was about noon. He blinked a couple of times and entered the house.

From what the house they where fairly wealthy having a couple of paintings neji recognized to be pretty expensive. There living room consisted of a large glass coffee table in the middle of a large half circle couch. And larges plants assorted randomly here and there. Honestly it produced a very calming effect which he was sure they where aiming for.

The older guy was standing next to his wife who had sakura and Tenten in front of them. Sakura who was crying hysterically, tenten had her arms wrapped around her and seem to be explain the story to them from her point of view, which he was sure made neji look like a complete jerk. The older who from what neji could gather from the conversation was named tom and the woman jean, not very interesting names neji thought to himself. Tom said something inaudible, and stepped aside allowing Tenten to walk sakura towards him, Tenten shot neji an icy look, which neji was sure would have killed him if looks could, which Tenten was probably hoping, neji faked a wince to give her some comfort, which worked as Tenten walked away with a smug smile on her face. He focused his attention to tom and Jane who where now looking past him as Tenten and sakura walked upstairs, from what neji could hear Tenten had stopped most likely to watch, tom looked past neji a slightly flicked his head upwards indicating them to go up stairs, the gesture was so fast neji wasn't sure she saw it but, was proved wrong when he heard Tenten footstep head upstairs.

Tom turned to neji and motioned for him to sit down; he sat down across from them. He lifted his hand to his mouth, and snapped his jaw in place, it hurt like a bitch but at least he could talk more clearly with less pain. Tom was the first to talk.

"Neji hyuga am I correct" he said calmly and very smoothly as if he practice in his head.

"You heard of me?" he asked curiously

"You think I wouldn't know the son of my brothers killer?" he said this casually but neji had to admit it did catch him off guard, instantly he tensed up, this action caused, Jane to intact sharply. "Don't worry im over that I have no reason for revenge, I mean come on im 57! So do you just like messing with girls or is there a reason you told my niece that"

"I needed to make up for my fathers sins since he died and never got to which im sure he would have" he said

"What makes you so sure" he retorted

"Because my father was an honorable man he would never do something like that on purpose!" neji stated with more feeling

"Well your gonna have a lot of work to do im assure you, Tenten has moved on, but sakura needless o say is the more revengeful of the two. She was always mad she was cheated out of her revenge, so when you told her I think so saw it as her way to finally free herself of the pain" he finished staring at neji, most likely gauging his reaction.

"I figured that" neji replied bitterly

"well onto more pressing issues I think it could be best for you to stay here for the night after the scene you put on outside we are going to have to think of something" he said getting to his feet.

"I have family in high places ill pulled some strings tomorrow but yes your right, im guessing you have a bed for me?" he asked causally

"yes we do it down in the basement ill show you it" Jane said getting up herself, she had a very soft voice and neji realized that she hadn't said one word that whole conversation.

Neji followed her to the basement and she showed him his bed. She turned to leave and said "good night neji, I'd advise you sleep with one eye open I cant promise to keep sakura from trying anything"

Neji smiled warmly and watched as she closed the door behind her…..

Later on that night neji found that he could not get anywhere close to sleep so he found his way to there roof, which wasn't hard they had a very simple wall plan.

Neji sat on top of the roof, focused he noticed everything. There was a snaked slithering threw the cabbage patch, a rabbit had stolen a carrot and ran into a near by hole which from the sound neji heard she had her children.

Neji attention came across a small mouse digging in the grass for something to eat, neji looked up in a nearby tree and found a dark pair of eyes, an owl, the eyes of the killer, he stared into the eye and could tell what it was think, if he choose to leap from the tree in chase of that mouse, it was over, the owl was probably already calculating how many seconds it would take for the mouse to notice him coming and how fast he would be on top of him.

Neji felt a presence coming up behind him, he heard the foot steps on the roof.

"You know you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that.." he said still staring at the owl. "are you here to try a get revenge" he added once he notice the flash of pink in his peripherals.

"no…..and I don't know why" she sat down nest to him and pushed nee to here chin and kept them there by holding them with her arms.

"why are you awake anyway" neji asked he wanted to start convo

"I really don't know I just couldn't sleep and I heard you come up here so…" she seemed to be thinking about something

"Don't worry you can ask anything you want" neji said reading her mind.

"You where really going to let me stab you?" she said quickly looking at him questioning

"yes I was prepared to die" he confessed

"but why?" sakura cautioned

"I wanted you to forgive my father and if that was the only way than so be it" neji admitted

"I think I forgive you" sakura mused

"you think?" neji inquired, he watched the owl swoop down and snatch up the defenseless mouse, sakura gasped at his side.

"I don't feel anymore pain, I use just feel hateful and empty like something was missing, but now I don't, so yea I forgive you…well your father" sakura noted.

It was at this moment neji couldn't help but notice the shine of the night moon on sakuras faces it made her look…..beautiful….he couldn't help but stare and the way he stared at him with that look….he couldn't resist…. She looked so appealing to him.

He leaned back and rested his head on his folded arms behind his head, sakura leaned back and rested her head on his chest, neji took a share breath of air, causing sakura to jump up. Neji jumped up too.

Sakura looked flushed "im so sorry I didn't mean…." Sakura stammered

"no its ok I liked it" neji reach over and slowly brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, sakura stared at him with those eyes again, he held his hands n the side of her face then pulled her closer to his face and there lips met…….

[how do you like the third chapter I think I should tell you guy I think ill make this story just 5 chapters, but please R & R]


End file.
